Life Raft
by FreewayofFlight
Summary: Retsuko must come to terms that sometimes she can't handle everything on her own. Part 2: Retsuko deals with someone who can't keep their hands to themselves.
1. Life Raft

Retsuko clutched the pole of the subway train as it jostled it's way down the track away from her office stop. She could feel sweat forming underneath her clothes not even ten seconds after the train started moving. Every time the train rocked, a grizzly bear in a black blazer would knock into her, throwing the red panda off her balance. Her heels scraped along the floor of the subway as she tried to prevent herself from falling into the other passengers. It was the peak of the evening rush hour, and you couldn't scratch your nose without scratching someone else's back. Retsuko wanted this day to be over. The only decent thing about today was the fact that her lunch did not get stuck in the vending machine.

_I hope Ton breaks all of his golf clubs._ She stewed as she images of Ton shoving his clubs in her face. _I would be glad to polish your clubs, sir! Would you like them downstairs waiting for you when you leave?_ Retsuko pictured herself taking her boss' freshly polished golf clubs to the roof and chucking the bag and all of it's contents over, laughing triumphantly as they crashed into the sidewalk below.

The thought brought a smile that crept it's way across her face. Of course, she had a better chance of becoming Emperor of Japan than even daring to do such a thing. However, it was a moment of joy in the hot, stuffy Tokyo Metro.

She could feel sweat dripping down her back as she finally approached her stop. The rush of cool air on the platform was a welcome relief to the suffocating subway train. Retsuko was almost to the street when she tripped over something, stumbled, and... _snap!_ She looked back at the crack in the sidewalk, then looked down at her heels.

Broken. _Broken!_ Retsuko could feel her temper bubbling under her unimposing demeanor. She looked around at the people milling about on the street.

_Fine..._ She growled quietly as she took off both shoes. _Guess I'm walking barefoot._ She said to herself, clutching her now useless shoes. Retsuko winced as pieces of gravel became embedded in her feet. Crossing the streets were the worse, where she prayed she didn't step on broken glass. _I paid 9,000 Yen for these..._ Retsuko fumed as she finally reached her apartment. The clock only said 7:19 PM, but all she wanted to do was lay in bed. Retsuko changed into her pajamas and quickly retired, falling asleep instantly.

-0-0-0-0-

Retsuko stared through the doorway into the Accounting Department, her eyes looking straight ahead at Director Ton as he sneered at her. His eyes narrowed and fixed back onto her.

"Get me some tea, Calender!" Ton growled. "I don't know what's weaker, your tea... or your work."

The cauldron was stirring, the lid clattering as it leaked out.

_If you want more flavor, let me get water from the _toilet! Retsuko's mind screamed. She clenched her teeth tightly to prevent her thoughts from spilling out into the open.

"What are you standing there for, huh?" Ton chided. "Need me to show you how to walk, too?"

"I was just wondering what pig tastes like." Retsuko said as smoke poured from her mouth. Ton looked back up at her, confused. "Come on fellas! Let's have a barbeque!" Her voice became a demonic choir as her eyes began to glow red. Teeth and claws became sharp and pointed as the Accounting Department was transformed into a magma-filled hellscape. Ton fell back in his chair and backed away from Retsuko, dragging his fat body away from his employee as she stepped toward him.

"Mister Ton," Said the disembodied voice of Retsuko, fire shot out of her eyes as her boss recoiled in fear. "You're fired!" She laughed as she inhaled, then she let out a volcano of fire. The flames raced toward him, his eyes wide in terror as she let out an ear piercing shriek.

-0-0-0-0-

Retsuko was jolted awake by a loud screeching, she looked over at her alarm clock. 11:33 PM. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on where the noise was coming from.

_It sounds like it's coming from upstairs._ Retsuko thought to herself. _Maybe they burnt their dinner._ Retsuko recalled the many times she accidentially set off her smoke alarm. Making popcorn, the time she left dinner in the oven for too long. She lay back down and tried to tune out the smoke alarm from her neighbor's apartment.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_ Retsuko was jolted awake for a second time. 11:58 PM.

"FIRE! FIRE!" She heard from the other side of the door. It sounded like sirens were outside, and foot steps, a lot of foot steps.

She nervously got up from her bed. As she did, she caught the smell of smoke through her muzzle. _Fire!_ She gasped, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation as she leapt from her bed.

"Purse, pursepursepursepurse, _purse!_" Retsuko frantically searched in the dark for her bag, snatching it as she reached for a coat to throw over her pajamas. She quickly stuck her feet in the first pair of shoes she could find and bolted through the door. In the walkway, the red panda could hear the crackling fire above her as she made her way to the stair way, descending the stairs as fast as she could. Her neighbors in her building also frantically running down, trying to escape the blaze above them. One of her neighbors slipped and tumbled down the last two steps. Retsuko tried to slow down, but tumbled over the brown hare, her handbag spilling onto the concrete.

"Oh _no!_" Retsuko groaned as she tried to scoop all of her belongings back into her bag. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She said as the hare picked himself up.

"No, no. Don't worry, I'm fine!" He replied, brushing dirt off of his shirt.

They were all ushered across the street away from the apartment building as the firefighters aimed their hoses at the blaze. The apartment above her was completely engulfed, and spread to neighboring units on the same floor. Retsuko's eyes were fixed on her apartment. She gasped as she tried to remember if she grabbed everything. Plunging a hand down into her purse, she pulled out her phone. Placed it back in and fumbled around for her train pass, and finally, her wallet.

_Three for three._ She said relieved. Relieved was a relative term at this point. Above her, she could hear light bulbs exploding, glass shattering, and timber cracking as the building burned. Retsuko wrapped her coat tightly around her, like she was holding herself together. A loud crash echoed through the street as a large plume of smoke bellowed out of the apartment.

"The floor collapsed!" One of the firemen called out from atop the ladder.

Retsuko clutched her hands to her mouth as she started to whimper. _My home._ She thought to herself. Five years she called that apartment home, and now, it was falling apart before her eyes. Her mind started to race. _What am I going to do?_ Ton's abacus ticked furiously in her mind as she tried to calculate how much money she had. She paid her rent just a few days ago, her train pass was about to run out at the end of the week, not to mention the groceries she just bought for the month were now cooking in her apartment. No matter how many times she tried to add up the numbers, she came to the same sickening conclusion. _I don't have enough. Not enough for a new apartment, not enough for just a capsule motel._ She felt like she was freezing from the inside out.

_No!_ She demanded. _I am going to get through this!_ Retsuko took a deep breath as she hardened her resolve. Determined, Retsuko stared down the fire that was consuming her apartment.

-0-0-0-0-

It had been a long night. Retsuko found herself back at her office building. It was too late in the night to call anyone.

Embarrassment. Shame. Humiliation. That's all Retsuko thought about when she considered calling Washimi, Fenneko, Gori, Haida. _No!_ She protested. _I don't need help. I'll just sleep at my desk. No one would notice, they'll probably just think nothing of it._ Retsuko thought of all the times Ton unloaded a pile of work on her at the last minute, forcing her to stay late into the night. It wouldn't be anything she hadn't dealt with before. She opened her locker and changed into her work uniform and hid her pajamas away. _No one needs to know._ Retsuko said to herself.

3:14 AM. The clock on the wall ticked away the seconds as Retsuko sat at her desk. Her eyes were heavy as she sank in her chair. _It's just another day._

* * *

"Retsuko."

"Hey, Retsuko."

"Earth to Retsuko!" The panda groaned as she pulled herself upright.

"Look who decided to camp out." Fenneko said, looking at her co-worker.

"Yeah... guess I don't know when to quit." Retsuko rubbed her face. _This will be easy._ She told herself.

"Did you sing campfire songs, too?" Said Fenneko.

"Huh?" Retsuko replied.

"How else would you keep yourself awake all night?" Said Fenneko.

Retsuko giggled slightly.

"I don't know low long I could walk in your shoes before throwing Ton out the window."

"Guess that's what makes me, me." Retsuko feigned a smile. Even she had to admit, the thought crossed her mind.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, Mr. Ton, your golf swing is magnificant! Better than ever!" Komiya swooned.

"That comes with experience! You don't get a swing like this on your first day on the course!" Ton swelled his chest like he had just climbed Mount Fuji.

"If there was a death match between Tsunoda and Komiya on who kisses the most ass, they would kill each other in a tie." Fenneko glared at Komiya as he fawned over the boss.

Both Fenneko and Retsuko got up and left for the lunch room.

"You two got tired of listening to Komiya, too?" Said Haida as they entered the hallway.

"How does Ton put up with people like that?" Replied Fenneko. "He's got to know their M.O."

"You haven't said much today, Retsuko, what's up with you, huh?" Asked Haida.

Retsuko shook her head suddenly, snapping herself out of her daze. "Oh, I'm fine, just tired is all."

"Crawling out of the mountain of paperwork?" Said Haida.

"Ha-ha, yeah, you could say that." Said Retsuko.

"Working herself into the grave." Fenneko said ominously. "Eager to win the favor of her bosses, she works day and night. Until one day, after days of no sleep, she walks in front of a bus."

"It's not that bad, Fenneko." Said Retsuko. Haida stared silently at Fenneko, then cast a concerned glance at Retsuko.

"Talk about a buzzkill." Said Haida.

"Oh... sorry... I was just thinking out loud." Said Fenneko, waving her hand like she was trying to dissapate a cloud in front of her.

"So, Retsuko, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Asked Haida. "There's an open mic thing in Shinjuku if you're interested."

_I. Don't. Have. Money._ Her mind scolded, reminding her that she would be on financial probation. Her bank account chained her like an ankle bracelet. Where every Yen was a strike against her, and just the slightest mistake would send her into financial turmoil. Just the icing on the cake for the crisis she was already up to her neck with.

"Oh, probably working late again." Retsuko tried to dismiss Haida's invitation politely.

"Come on, we haven't had drinks out of the office in _weeks_." He pried, Retsuko could hear the impatience in his voice. Guilt splashed inside like the sea crashing into the docks. Any other time, she might have considered it. But now, every Yen had to be preserved.

"I just don't see how I'm going to get out from under Ton and Tsubone." Said Retsuko.

"To. The. Grave." Said Fenneko ominously.

"What?" Replied Retsuko.

"Nothing!" Fenneko said quickly. Haida grumbled to himself as they ate lunch.

-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the day progressed with it's usual episodes of kiss ass, sexism, and managerial incompetence. She was glad the work day was winding down, until she realized where she would be sleeping for tonight. She decided to skip yoga. She was too worn out for yoga, too worn out from karaoke. She just wanted everything to be back to the way it was.

"See ya later, Retsuko." Said Fenneko as she got up to leave for the day.

"You too, Fenneko!" Said Retsuko, as she buried herself in the paperwork dropped onto her earlier that day. Everyone filtered out until she was the only person left.

* * *

"_Protein!_" The Yoga Instructor bellowed. He was soaked in sweat doing push-ups, watching his students engage in the warrior pose. He scanned his students until he reached the spot where Retsuko would normally be. "Protein." His inflection softening.

-0-0-0-0-

"I don't think the Yoga Instructor was pleased that Retsuko wasn't in class." Said Gori as her and Washimi were in the changing room.

"Yes, it's true she hasn't missed a class, but I'm sure she wouldn't miss it without a good reason." Replied Washimi. As the two exited the changing room, they were stopped by the Yoga Instructor.

"Oh, good evening. Thank you for the class." Said Gori, bowing respectfully.

"Protein!" Said the Yoga Instructor, beckoning to where Retsuko would normally sit for class.

"Oh, we don't know why she didn't come. I'm sorry." Said Gori.

"_Protein!_" He replied, beckoning more intently to Retsuko's spot. "Protein..." He nodded mournfully.

"What was that about?" Asked Washimi as they entered the street.

"I think he want's us to go check on her." Replied Gori.

Washimi nodded. She trusted the Yoga Instructor wouldn't lead them astray.

-0-0-0-0-

Gori and Washimi walked down Retsuko's street after exiting the train station.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Asked Washimi, she had never been to this side of town. Although she trusted her friend and colleague, she didn't like being in unfamiliar territory.

"Oh yes! This is how Retsuko and I got to her place when I stayed over that one time!" Said Gori.

"Ah, yes." Replied Washimi, recalling how relieved she was that she didn't have to play the comforting gal-pal routine all night after Gori's boyrfriend dumped her.

"Retsuko's got this cute little place! Your heart is just going to _melt!_" Said Gori cheerfully.

The turned the corner and were taken aback by the burned out apartment building they were looking at.

"Gori... are you? Are you... _sure_... that this is the right place?" Asked Washimi.

Gori herself had to take a moment to catch her breath. "I... I'm sure of it!" Yes! Definitely! It's right there!" The gorilla pointed at the charred ruins of Retsuko's apartment.

They both looked at each other, both at a loss for words.

* * *

Retsuko's phone chimed at 6:30 AM. She had slept worse last night than she did the night before. A sharp pain surged through her neck as she pulled herself up off her desk. It was still too early for anyone else to be in the building. She snuck off to her locker and pulled out some of her hygiene supplies that she kept for all-nighters. She hurried off to the bathroom next to the changing room to try and freshen up. It felt awful not to have a hot shower, she felt gross, two days of having to clean herself using a restroom sink. The face that stared back was mired in exhaustion, crust had formed under her eyes. Her clothes felt unclean. _I'm not homeless!_ She told herself. _I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!_ The face staring back at her told her she was lying. Retsuko vigorously rubbed cold water on her face as tears started to slip out of her eyes. She needed to keep it together. She couldn't let anyone else see that this was all just a facade. _Everything is fine!_ She demanded of herself.

The door to one of the stalls creaked open. Retsuko felt like she was about to jump out of her skin.

"We missed you at yoga." Said Washimi. Retsuko could feel cracks forming in her story.

"Yeah, sorry, I got tied up in work again." The red panda tried to play it off. _I can't show weakness! That's what Washimi would say, don't show weakness!_ Retsuko thought.

"Work, huh?" The secretary gave Retsuko a piercing look, but didn't say anything else.

"Yeah... a couple days now..." Said Retsuko _This will be easy._ Washimi still said nothing, but Retsuko could feel her superior's eyes boring deep into her mind. _Did she know? _"Why are you here so early?" Asked Retsuko.

"The CEO has a busy schedule today, I need to prepare." Said Washimi.

"Oh.." Said Retsuko, she knew it would be improper to ask about the CEO's business.

"Are you sure nothing is troubling you?" Asked Washimi.

"Yes, of course!" Retsuko smiled.

"Retsuko? Can I give you some advice?" Asked the secretary.

"Sure..." Said Retsuko.

"Sometimes you can't stop the ship from sinking. There's honor in going down with the ship; but there is courage in asking for a life raft." Said Washimi. "Think about it."

Retsuko felt the cracks in her facade growing. She pressed her hands to her face, like she was afraid it was going to shatter right then and there.

* * *

It felt like she was trying to pull her feet out of mud, with every piece of paperwork she completed was one step out, just to have to do it all over again. Putting her foot back in the muck just to free the other. Retsuko felt like she was in a daze, when Fenneko tried talking to her, it was like trying to listen underwater.

"Wrong! Here, here, here, here, and HERE!" Tsubone swatted at the ledger like it was covered in flies. "Retsuko, do you even know _simple addition?_" She chided. Retsuko didn't have the strength to pick a fight with Tsubone, she knew her head wasn't in the game. All she could do was drag herself over to her supervisor and give a feeble apology. "Is there something _wrong_ with you?" Tsubone implored.

"No... I'll fix it." Retsuko said weakly. Her eyes drifted up and caught Haida looking back at her. He could see the exhaustion carved in her face. Her eyes were dark and sunken, shoulders hunched over like she was carrying a cement truck on her back. Retsuko could see the concern on his face. Retsuko was never this quiet. Never this passive.

A mail clerk walked in while Tsubone was scolding her subject. "For you, Mr. Ton" The clerk said, before turning and swiftly walked out. Retsuko's manager opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

"Calender!" Barked the pig. "Get me some tea!" He said as he started reading the letter. As commanded, Retsuko went to the tea room. She stood there, watching the burner, with a hand on the door frame for balance. _I want to go to bed._ Retsuko thought as the kettle whistled.

She reentered the Accounting Department, hot tea in the serving tray. _Just another day._ Retsuko reassured herself. _One foot in front of the other, one foot, the other, one foot..._ Her foot caught her ankle, sending her crashing to the floor. The tea cup shattering on the polished concrete floor.

"Incompetent woman!" Komiya shrieked as Retsuko picked herself up. "And they honestly expect us to treat them favorably?!" He said as he mopped up the mess. "Good thing the men are here, otherwise who would clean up after _your_ mess?"

"That's enough, Komiya!" Interrupted Ton. "I think she get's the picture."

* * *

"What's up with Retsuko?" Haida asked Fenneko. The bar they were in looked like an abandoned subway station mixed with a basement that had not been cleaned since 1994. The patrons around them sported various punk-rock attire, from mohawks, to leather jackets with enough buckles and clasps to secure a child's car seat. The bands that were playing we okay, some mediocre, performing various covers of British punk and American grunge.

"Hmm, I don't know..." She replied, scrolling through her phone, trying to shield herself from guitar riffs. "Something is definitely off though."

"Yeah, I mean, I've never seen her trip over herself before..." He thought out loud. "Has she really been working all night, two nights in a row?"

"I don't think so..." Said Fenneko, still nose deep into her phone, Haida looked back at her puzzled. "Ton and Tsubone heap work on her, certainly, but nothing that would keep her in the office all night." Fenneko sleuthed. "She hasn't been in the changing room when I've come in, or left for the day, which might indicate that she might have worked all night. However... normally when someone works late, they usually talk about when they got home... not from Retsuko." Fenneko tapped and scrolled through her phone, until she stopped.

"Huh?" Asked Haida, watching his co-worker stop in her tracks.

"Apartment fire..." Said Fenneko quietly.

"Say that again?" Replied Haida.

"There was an apartment fire a couple days ago..." Fenneko said, reading an article on her phone. Haida looked back at her confused. "_Oh no..."_ She shook her head in disbelief.

"What is it?" Asked Haida.

"Look..." Said Fenneko, showing Haida the picture on the phone of a red panda in a crowd of people, in a coat, looking up at a burning building. Haida's jaw dropped as he looked at the image of Retusko wrapping her coat around herself, in her crappy sandals.

"How did you find that?" He asked.

"I was just scrolling through my news feed... I wasn't expecting _this..._" Fenneko suddenly didn't want her wine anymore.

"I think I need to go..." Said Haida.

* * *

The clock read 11:49 PM. Retsuko tried to find a comfortable postition, although, she would likely have to wait until she was too tired to keep her eyes open to actually sleep. Her stomach growled. Her hunger was getting the better of her, vending machine sandwiches could do only so much to satisfy her appetite. She wanted sushi. The sushi that was rotting in the refrigerator along with all of her other food in her apartment. Retsuko exited her office building and walked down the street to a conveinence store. The florescent lights buzzed above her as she walked down the aisles, looking something more satisfying than seaweed chips, or rice cakes. Retsuko approached the counter with some cheap sushi. It wasn't like what she had dreamed, but at least it wasn't potato chips.

"That'll be 600 Yen." Said the clerk. Retsuko nodded, a chill shot down her spine. _Where's my wallet?_ She patted herself looking for her wallet. _Did I leave it back in the office?_ Retsuko tried retracing her steps, trying to think of where she might have dropped it. The cracks in her facade were expanding.

"Oh no..." She muttered. "Where is it?" She could feel tears begin to form. _This can't be happening! Not here! Everything is FINE!_

"Put it on mine." Retsuko heard a voice from behind her.

"Haida?" She said as she turned to see who it was.

"Thanks so much, Haida, but I really must get back to work!" Retsuko said cheerfully as they exited the store.

"Retsuko..." Haida said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Retsuko..." He repeated.

"What?" She asked, still smiling.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" He asked. Retsuko's composure broke for a fraction of a second. _There's no way..._ She thought to herself.

"Who do you think I am?!" She was indignant. _Do not show weakness!_ "You really think you can bring me back to your place with cheap sushi?!" Retsuko thrust the grocery bag back at Haida, and stormed off before he could respond.

_How dare he!_ Retsuko thought, stomping her way to the elevator at the office and mashed the UP button. _Does he really think I'm that easy?_ She tapped her feet impatiently until the elevator doors slid open. The doors slid behind her, and the cracks grew even larger.

_He was trying to be nice..._

_Don't give in!_

_He knows..._

_Don't tell anyone!_

_I need help..._

_Keep! It! Together!_

_I can't do this..._

She bit her nails as she argued with herself on the way back to her chair, aggressively wiping away any trace that she was not the strong, independent, professional that she was. Shutting down any trace that she might, in fact, be homeless. Her desk was her pillow, it was time for bed.

"I know..."

Retsuko jumped again. Haida was standing in the doorway to the Accounting Department, his shadow penetrating their work room. She fidgeted nervously at her work station. She looked away, trying to find an escape route. The facade had shattered and all she could do is back herself in the corner as the weight of the world crashed in on her.

"about your apartment..."

She whimpered as her throat closed up on her, Retsuko buried her face in her hands. Trying to hide. Her composure was on a runaway train. As she furiously wiped her face with her palms, she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulder. It was warm, comforting, a feeling that everything was going to be alright. The last bit of resistance dissolved as she collapsed into uncontrollable sobbing. Everything else was quiet. Retsuko buried her face into Haida's shoulders as he hugged her tight, it felt like all the water in her body was escaping through her eyes, but she didn't care. He didn't say a word.

"Now.. uhh.. umm.." He said, coughing and clearing his throat. "My place isn't anything special, but... if you need a bed... I can take the couch for a while." Even through her sniffling, she could tell he was nervous as he forced a chuckle.

"Thank you, Haida..." Retsuko replied, pulling her face away from him. Her nose was red and runny, eyes bloodshot. She saw the color change in his face as she looked at him. "I would like that..."

"And... at least until you get back on your feet... you know..." He said, scratching his head. "I don't want you to think... you know... something else..." He laughed cautiously.

"I understand." Retsuko smiled at him. It was the first genuine smile she had since the fire.

* * *

Retsuko and Haida took the train together the next morning into work. If he was sore from sleeping on the couch, he didn't show it. Retsuko still couldn't help feeling awkward about taking Haida's bed, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Look who's back to her old self" Said Fenneko as they plugged away at her work.

"Yeah, It's been a hard few days..." Said Retsuko as she explained the events that transpired.

The red panda stared at the burner in the tea room, waiting for the kettle to whistle. Her ears picked up the sound of Ton's foot steps coming.

"Your tea is almost ready." She said.

"I'm not here for tea." Replied her boss.

"Is there something else I can get you?" She replied.

"Nah." Ton replied. "You've been going through some stuff lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Retsuko said as she watched the kettle.

"Sometimes, when you feel like you're on top of your game, a sucker punch comes out of nowhere and sets you back to zero." He said. "Life's not fair, kid. It can feel like you're hanging on by your fingernails at times, and you ask yourself how long are you going to be able to hold on."

Retsuko nodded in understanding. Ton pulled out an envelope from his breast pocket.

"A little bird asked me to give you this." He said as he handed the envelope over to her before walking off. "Some of this is coming from the department. Consider it a bonus. Good luck."

_Dear Ms. Retsuko,_

_ Please allow me to express my greatest sympathies to you regarding the loss of your home. I have no doubt that this has placed a great burden on you now, and in the future as you try to rebuild. This company is grateful for your service as you persevere through this trying time. Please accept this gift as a token of our appreciation for your hard work, and we hope that it will help you as you recover from this tragedy._

Retsuko read the note, written on the CEO's stationery. She looked down into the envelope again.

_500,000 Yen?!_ Retsuko asked herself as she counted the bills.

* * *

Retsuko asked Haida to detour through a shopping mall before they got on the train to Haida's apartment. The browsed the clothes racks looking for new outfits. Although he didn't want to say it out loud, he thought she looked good in a red and black plaid skirt. He helped her carry some of her bags, so they wouldn't drag on the floor behind her. They were almost at the exit to the shopping plaza when Retsuko made an abrupt turn into an electronics retailer. Retsuko searched enthusiastically until she paid for her purchase. Haida waited patiently outside the store.

"What did you need from there?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing important." She smiled at him as she stuffed the bag in her purse.


	2. Battle of the Band Members

_A/N: Thanks for reading Life Raft! I originally wasn't planning on a continuation, but felt like adding another part to this story. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

She was awoken by the sound of whimpering coming from across the room. A heavy eye peeped from under the covers to where a hyena was sprawled out on the couch. His feet twitched like they were trying to get away from some unseen feathers that were taunting him over the arm of the couch. She watched as he uttered half-words, trailing off mid-syllable descending into an airy whisper. His whimpering sounded like a pet whose owner left for work without saying goodbye. It was cute in a way. Her heart melted a little when she heard it for the first time, now she contemplated holding a pillow over his face. She lazily pulled back the curtain to take a look at the world outside. Still nighttime. Not a soul out. The yellowish-white lights of the Tokyo skyscrapers glowed steadily as dozens of red lights faded in and out like stars. Her hand pulled away as she turned her body toward the window and away from the sleep-talking hyena across the room. The red panda sunk into the most amazing spot on the bed, the spot that caressed every part of her body like she was sleeping on a cloud. She snuggled against the pillow. It was perfect. She felt herself becoming relaxed. She was fading back into sleep.

_I have to pee_. A voice whispered in the back of her head. _Why? Why now?_ Another voice whispered impatiently. She groaned as her body tried to ignore her bladder trying to shake her awake.

_I _really_ have to pee._ The voice whispered again. _Why didn't you go when we went to bed?_ She could feel the other voice tapping its foot in annoyance.

_I didn't have to go then, but I have to go _now_!_ The voice broke into a whimper. She let out a soft groan as she forced herself upright, lamenting having lost a sweet spot in the bed. She pushed herself to the edge of the mattress and looked out over the apartment. It was a studio, like hers, but this apartment was larger. Large enough for a regular sofa and a twin sized bed with room to move around. The unit was mostly a long rectangle with a chunk cut out for the bathroom and a partition for the kitchen area. It wasn't as messy as hers, but not tidy by any stretch. A small pile of mail and papers lay on a coffee table between a flat screen television and the couch where the hyena slept.

She stepped off the bed and shuffled across the room, passing a bass guitar which she hadn't yet seen in action. Dirty clothes were strewn across the floor near the bathroom door. Apparently the laundry basket was just a suggestion. She closed the door behind her and fumbled for the light switch. The eyes slammed shut as she was momentarily blinded by the sudden light in the room. Retsuko, the red panda, was staring back at herself, eyes open just enough to avoid tripping over things, but far from awake. Her eyes were dark and heavy, with dark circles hanging down like a shadow. After satisfying her bladder, she slowly turned on the faucet and washed her hands. Apparently all the hand towels were used as target practice for the laundry basket, so she rubbed them against her pajama pants to dry them. She turned off the light and shuffled back to the bed that Haida loaned her following the house fire that consumed her apartment building. Even though he repeatedly refused money from Retsuko, she could not help but feel obligated to find some way to thank him for offering his bed to her. Haida let out a loud snore as Retsuko climbed back into bed to get a few more hours of sleep before having to get up again for work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Haida's train was even more suffocating than Retusko's. His apartment was close to their office, and close to the city center. Which allowed for them not to have to wake up as early to get to work on time, the catch being, as Haida explained, his neighborhood was one of the less reputable in the city. When they walked home together in the evenings, she noticed he would walk closer to her than he would during the day. Retsuko knew well enough just to look forward and to not interact with anyone that tried to get their attention.

"Do you want to go to this open mic thing tonight?" Asked Haida as they walked toward their office building.

"Where is it?" Replied Retsuko.

"Oh, it's at this bar I frequent, it's got a punk rock vibe to it." Said Haida.

"Is anybody else going?" She asked.

"Uhh…" He faltered, appearing to be thrown off by her question. "Fenneko's been there before, I'm sure she'd be down as well."

"Hmm," Retsuko thought for a second. "sounds nice."

"Really?" Haida's expression relaxed, a smile creeping across his face.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun." She assured him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why do you want me to go to this thing?" Fenneko asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because, I don't want Retsuko to think I'm asking her out." Replied Haida.

"Isn't that what you are doing by asking her to go to a bar with you?" Asked Fenneko.

"Yes… no!... I… I don't want her to think…" Haida stammered.

"You need to work on making up your mind." Said Fenneko, unimpressed by her friend and coworker's indecision.

"Look Fenneko, she's been through a lot… and I don't want her to think I'm trying to get something out of her… you know what I mean." Said Haida.

"Didn't you two work this out when you had pneumonia?" She asked.

"Well…" He started.

"Haida, you asked her out on a date and she said no. You two agreed to be just friends, right?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Replied Haida.

"So, what's the big deal?" She asked.

Haida paused, trying to come up with an answer. Not wanting to admit that he still had feelings for Retsuko.

"Fine…" Fenneko sighed. "I'll go."

"Oh, thank you!" Haida breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I'm not going to pretend to enjoy myself." She stipulated.

"You never do." He replied with a grin on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

During lunch, Retsuko scrolled through her phone looking at apartment listings. Too Expensive. Too far away from work. Shady neighborhood. Her old apartment wasn't exactly in the best location, but it was what she needed. Now, she had to find another, and none of them felt right. _Ota, in the flight path of Haneda Airport. Kabukicho, if you can sleep with all the bright lights and drunks everywhere. Yokohama, would have to wake up before dawn just to get to work on time._ The search was exhausting, and she didn't know where she was going to get furniture. Retsuko put her phone down and rubbed her face and ate her lunch, trying to relax her mind from the stress of house hunting.

"Are you having any luck in the apartment hunt?" Asked Haida as they walked toward the train station after work.

"No… there haven't been any listings that caught my attention. Some of them are so far away; I'd be on the train for _hours!_" It felt like all the landlords in Tokyo were conspiring against her as she rubbed her temple.

"I had to couch surf for a couple months before I found my place." He said.

"And now you're doing it again because of me." Retsuko said, clutching her purse strap tighter.

"Retsuko, you didn't set your house on fire, did you?" Haida asked.

"No…" She answered.

"And I doubt that you _wanted_ your apartment to burn down, right?" He said.

"Of course not!" She insisted.

"So, there's nothing to feel guilty about." Haida assured her as they descended the escalator toward the subway platform. "You didn't ask for this to happen to you, I'm just glad I could help you in some small way."

As they walked through the crowded platform, a large animal bumped into Retsuko, only to be caught by Haida before she fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He bellowed into the crowd, but the culprit was lost in the sea of commuters, only catching a surprised glance from some passersby. Retsuko pulled herself away from Haida, her cheeks a faint pastel rose.

"Guess that's rush hour for you. Thanks." She said as she dusted her clothes and they proceeded to their train.

"No problem!" He said proudly, his chest expanding like he just saved a bus of screaming kids.

"Hey!" Haida said suddenly. "Why don't you head to the bar without me, I have to swing by the apartment and get something."

"Uhh… sure, what did you forget?" Confusion set in her face as Retsuko looked at Haida.

"I owe one of my buddies some money, I had it set aside at the apartment and I totally forgot about it until now." He said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh… okay, which stop do I get off?" Asked Retsuko.

"Seibu-Shinjuku, I think Fenneko said she would meet us at the bar." Replied Haida.

"Okay, I'll see if she can meet me at the station." She said before the parted ways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where did Haida run off to?" Asked Fenneko as she and Retsuko exited the station in Shinjuku.

"He said he had to get run and get money for his buddy, or something." Said Retsuko.

"He knows he can use ATM's right?" Asked Fenneko while nose deep in her phone.

"Yeah, it was a little weird." Said Retsuko. "So, what's this bar like?"

"Loud. Obnoxious. Full of leather jackets and eyeliner." Fenneko said.

"Guess you're not a fan, huh?" Grinned Retsuko.

"No… but Haida practically begged me to come." Replied Fenneko.

As they entered the pub, Retsuko looked at the dark, grungy atmosphere, filled with band posters, a sign for the London Underground, and further back, graffiti art covered the bathroom doors. The pair squeezed between bar patrons and exposed brick columns to find seats at the bar. Behind them was a small stage, no more than a step above the floor. The place was crowded like a rush hour subway platform with people bumping and jostling around each other, trying to get through.

"What can I get you ladies?" Asked the bartender, a tall, muscular horse with heavily a gelled mane, heavily pierced ears and a sleeveless shirt.

"Just a beer for me." Said Retsuko.

"A Manhattan." Said Fenneko.

"Do you know if Haida is close?" Asked Retsuko as she looked at her phone.

"I'm not sure; I don't know why he had to go all the way back to his apartment." Replied Fenneko.

"Yeah, it is strange – Oh, thank you!" Said Retsuko as they received their drinks. She surveyed the crowd as Fenneko looked like she was trying to fall into her phone screen, occasionally shooting a judgmental eye at some of the louder patrons.

_Are you almost here?_ Retsuko texted Haida.

_Few stops away_ Replied Haida. Retsuko was on her fourth beer, Fenneko on her second Manhattan.

"Hey Retsuko, Fenneko!" Shouted Haida as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"About time…" Said Fenneko, not bothering to look up from her phone.

"Ha-ha." Haida replied flatly. "Any good acts go up?"

"Haven't really paid attention." Said Fenneko.

"Not really, some were alright." Said Retsuko. "I have to go to the restroom; these beers are going through me." She giggled as she hopped from the bar stool and headed toward the toilets in the back of the pub. A weasel wearing a band t-shirt and ripped pants walked out of the men's toilets toward her, licking his lips as he caught sight of her.

"Hey girl, want to make our own music?" He said giving her a wink.

"What? No, no thank you…" Retsuko said incredulously. _Who does he think he is?_ Her mind demanded. She walked faster to the restroom to avoid spending more time with him than she had to.

"Hey, where did Haida go?" Said Retsuko as she returned to the spot where Fenneko was, and where Haida had been.

"I don't know, he said he had to go to the restroom, or something." Replied Fenneko.

"I didn't see Haida when I came out, but I did run into some guy who hit on me when I was walking to the restroom." Said Retsuko as she reached for her beer.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised here." Fenneko cast a disapproving scan of the bar patrons and resumed her social media investigations.

"Up next we have Generic 9!" The DJ said as the last act packed up and exited the stage. The band members slowly walked on stage and set up their instruments. The weasel who hit on Retsuko stepped toward the front microphone and started tuning a guitar. A bobcat was setting up a small, portable drum set, and a hyena in a black jacket and striped shirt was tuning his bass guitar.

"Haida?" Retsuko said aloud to herself.

"Guess he didn't tell you that, huh?" Said Fenneko unimpressed and sipped her drink without even looking up.

"What's up everybody?" Said the weasel, warming up the crowd as they let out a cheer. Retsuko watched as Fenneko narrowed her eyes at the noise and scrolled vigorously through her phone. "We are Generic 9!" The band launched into a song that Retsuko didn't recognize. The band was alright, the singer went off key a couple times; it seemed like he was going out of his range. The drummer was pretty good. Haida was good as well, occasionally missing notes here and there, but keeping up with the music. Most of the songs were covers, a handful sounded like original music. She watched as Haida did some of the backing vocals, but couldn't hear him as well. He only sang a few notes, so it didn't matter too much.

"Haida! You didn't tell me you were playing!" Said Retsuko as he rejoined the group.

"Yeah… surprise!" He said scratching the back of his head, forcing a laugh.

"You were pretty good!" She said smiling at him. Retsuko watched as a pink wave cascaded across his muzzle.

"Oh…" He laughed. "I was alright… just a few simple chords…" It looked like he was getting sunburn on his face.

"Yo! Good set man!" Shouted the weasel, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Hey, thanks man." Said Haida as they did some fist bump routine.

"Who are these ladies?" He cast a hungry glare at the two office workers. Fenneko didn't bother to look up but took a sip of her cocktail.

"Oh, Retsuko, Fenneko, this is Itachi." Haida said as he introduced the three people.

"Hello!" Retsuko said stiffly, but trying to be polite, Fenneko said nothing.

"Nice to see some new faces in here." Itachi bit his lower lip as he stared at Retsuko and Fenneko.

"No." Fenneko said sharply as Itachi tried reaching a hand out to her, her eyes narrowed and focused on her phone.

"Wow, hard to get, I like it." Itachi winked at the fox, Fenneko didn't respond.

"Retsuko, right?" Itachi asked.

"Yup, that's me." She said.

"You should come here more often, it's nice having something pretty to look at." He said, trying to lay the charm on thick. Retsuko could feel her lip curling as she shot Haida a quick glance.

"Well, I think it's getting late." Said Retsuko, turning around to pay her tab.

"So soon?" Said Itachi with some feigned sadness.

"Some of us have actual jobs." Fenneko jabbed.

"Aren't you a pistol?" He replied as the three office workers started walking to the exit, squeezing around the crowded bar. Retsuko felt something like a large mosquito bite on her backside, she turned her head sharply to see what it was only to see Itachi, grinning at her and licking his teeth. A wave of disgust instantly washed over her face as she pushed harder through the crowd.

* * *

"I don't like that Itachi guy." Said Retsuko in the women's changing room the next morning.

"Yeah, he's a tool." Replied Fenneko, buttoning up her blouse.

"He's the guy that hit on me when I was going to the restroom." Said Retsuko.

"See, tool." Said Fenneko.

"I'm pretty sure he grabbed my ass while we were leaving." Retsuko added.

"Not surpised." Said Fenneko. "Did you say anything to Haida?"

"Yeah, he said he'd take care of it." Replied Retsuko.

"Apparently he and Haida are college buddies, or something, I think he's still in college… mentally, anyway." Said Fenneko as they exited the changing room.

"Retsuko!" They heard a high-pitched voice shout from down the hall as Tsunoda cantered toward the two.

"Hey, Tsunoda." Retsuko said weakly, expecting to get roped into another one of Tsunoda's singles parties.

"Retsuko! Is it really true?" Tsunoda said excitedly, as Fenneko watched in amusement.

"What?" Asked Retsuko.

"I heard that you and Haida are together! That's so exciting!" Squeaked Tsunoda, Retsuko glared at Fenneko as she started laughing.

"Haida and I aren't going out! Who said that?" Asked Retsuko, she could feel her face burn as it turned bright red.

"I overheard Kabae telling Ookami she saw the two of you hugging in the subway! You two really have good chemistry, what are your signs?" Tsunoda's gigantic eyes sparkled like it was Christmas morning. Retsuko felt a wave of horror was over her face. She was going to have to spend the rest of the day, if not the rest of the week beating down rumors that Haida and Retsuko are dating. She put a hand over her face and groaned loudly.

"They talk about each other _all the time!_" Snickered Fenneko, clearly enjoying rubbing it in.

"_You're not helping!"_ Scolded Retsuko.

"She's a Scorpio, I forget what Haida is…" Fenneko put a finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling for an answer only to have Retsuko stare daggers at her.

"So you two are not going out?" Asked Tsunoda.

"No!" Insisted Retsuko as Fenneko watched in delight.

"Aww! Well, that's a shame, you two are cute together. Well, see ya!" Tsunoda said as she walked off, Retsuko wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear rather than face the eyes of the whole Accounting Department. Especially Mr. Ton. She could only dream of the pleasure he would take out of rubbing this juicy piece of gossip in her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Does Ookami _have_ to sing a love song every time he passes by?" Asked Haida as he watched the wolf sing some 90's slow jam as he put money in the vending machine.

"Why does Kabae have to tell _everyone everything?_" Retsuko asked as she buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the embarrassment if knowing everyone was talking about her.

"Why does a circle pizza come in a square box?" Asked Fenneko cheekily, her two colleagues were not quite amused.

"It's not that bad, it's just something new for people to talk about. It'll get old soon." Haida reassured the red panda. "Besides, we both know it's just a rumor."

"…_or is it?"_ Said Fenneko dramatically.

"It's not funny, Fenneko!" Demanded Retsuko.

"Hey, I'm doing another open mic thing at the end of the week; any of you want to go?" Asked Haida as they walked back to the office.

"Hard pass." Fenneko said instantly.

"Sure! I'd like to watch you play again." Retsuko said.

* * *

"So, this Haida guy is in a band?" Asked Gori as her, Washimi, and Retsuko were lounging in the karaoke bar.

"Yeah, I didn't know until I saw him play a couple nights ago." Said Retsuko, sipping a beer.

"Is he any good?" Asked Washimi.

"Definitely not the worst I've heard." Said Retsuko with a smile. "The rest of the band is okay, too. I don't like the lead singer guy though."

"Oh?" Asked Gori and Washimi.

"Yeah, he's kind of a pig." Said Retsuko.

"A drunken slob?" Asked Washimi.

"No! A pervert!" Said Retsuko.

"Ahh, well, those are a dime a dozen. Just don't let them get to you." Said Gori.

"So, what does Haida play?" Asked Washimi.

"Bass guitar." Said Retsuko. "The band is kind of punk rock."

"Hmm…" Said Gori. "Sounds like the two of you have something in common."

"What do you mean?" Asked Retsuko.

"Sounds to me you both like similar music, and if we know Retsuko, we know she loves some death metal!" Gori giggled excited.

"Yeah, but I'm really not looking for a relationship right now. I'm still trying to find a new apartment after the fire." Said Retsuko as her two superiors nodded sympathetically.

"Well, we saw what happened with that Resasuke fellow, which, I would suggest is partially our fault. For which, I apologize." Said Washimi.

"Huh? There's nothing to apologize for. You never know until you try, right?" Said Retsuko.

"That a girl! You'll know when you're ready for love again!" Said Gori cheering the young accountant on.

"Any leads on the housing front?" Asked Washimi.

"Not yet, still looking though." Replied Retsuko.

"We can ask around and see who has a place for rent." Said Washimi.

"Thanks! You two really are the best!" Said Retsuko.

"That's what yoga buddies do!" Said Gori cheerfully as she handed the song selector to Retsuko. "Ready to tear it up?"

"I think I got a few songs in me." Said Retsuko as she punched in the numbers for the first song.

* * *

Retsuko and Haida rode the subway train together to the bar where the hyena would be playing. Haida told her not to worry about Itachi, that he said he was sorry for his behavior. Retsuko felt relieved. She was excited to watch him play again, now that she saw him in action; he was actually practicing in the apartment. She listened to him play the bass notes to some dark synthwave music she had never heard before, but was nevertheless impressed by his playing. It was very different from what Generic 9 was playing, the stuff Haida played in the apartment sounded retro, but energetic at the same time, like a metal soundtrack to an 80's zombie movie.

"Yo Haida!" Shouted Itachi as they entered the bar.

"Hey, Itachi, what's up?" Said Haida as he and Retsuko worked their way through the crowd. "You remember Retsuko, right?"

"Oh yeah! The eye candy!" Said Itachi looking at Retsuko, Haida glared at him. "Oh _sorry_, I mean, your friend." He curtseyed toward Retsuko. She could smell alcohol on him as he exhaled.

"We're on in fifteen!" Said the bobcat drummer.

"I'll see you on stage!" Said Retsuko as Haida left to prepare to go on, as he walked away, Itachi leaned slightly toward Retsuko.

"You're still a hot piece of ass." He said, blowing a cloud of foul breath toward her face. Retsuko stared at him in outrage.

"Itachi!" Yelled Haida, Itachi grabbed someone's shot from the bar before turning around and walking to the back room, knocking it back while drifting off of his path. Retsuko glared at him as he walked away, feasting his eyes on another female patron as he walked by her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome… Generic 9!" The DJ shouted as the trio walked on stage. Itachi was staggering a lot more; it looked like he was getting to his alcohol limit. Haida and the drummer walked on behind Itachi and getting into position and began warming up.

"We are Generic… Generic 9!" Itachi stammered a bit as they started their set. Itachi was noticeably missing words to the songs and missing notes on the guitar. The drummer and Haida cast a critical glance at each other before focusing on their instruments. Haida stared at his bass, trying to compensate for the lead's missteps. Retsuko watched as the crowd began losing interest in the band. Preferring to go back to their drinks, or their phones rather than watch the performance, even Retsuko had to admit this was worse than last time she saw them. The drummer and Haida both did what they could, but could only do so much. As the notes to their last song faded away, they were met with only polite applause.

"That was terrible…" Haida said, visibly frustrated.

"I thought you and the drummer were pretty good!" Said Retsuko, trying to cheer him up.

"Man, we _killed_ it!" Said Itachi as he jumped in the conversation. Retsuko and Haida shared a disapproving look. "If you liked that, I'll give you a _backstage tour_." His breath choking Retsuko as she tried not to breath. "Yo! Get me a whiskey!" He shouted at the bartender.

"I'm sorry…" Said Haida trying to hide his embarrassment. Retsuko glared at the weasel as he came back with two glasses of whiskey.

"One for the pretty lady..." Itachi sauntered back with two glasses of whiskey, thrusting one toward her.

"I'll pass…" Said Retsuko firmly, not even giving it a second thought about taking a drink form him.

"Don't be such a saint." Slurred Itachi before he stumbled and the glass meant for Retsuko was dumped on her. Whiskey covered her blouse despite trying to get out of the way. "Whoops, guess you'll have to _take it_ _off_…" Itachi's voice drifted into a sing-song taunt. Retsuko felt rage reaching critical mass as reached her limit; she turned around and shoved her way up to the stage.

"What can I get with this?" Retsuko asked the DJ as she held four folded 1000 Yen notes between her fingers.

"Whatever you want." Said the DJ as he stared at the bills in her hand. "Ladies and gentlemen! We have a late entry! Give it up for newcomer, Retsuko!" He said as he got the back track ready and handed her a microphone. She looked out over the crowd and saw Haida, with his jaw drooping halfway to the floor. Retsuko closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and waited for the music to play.

Screaming guitars flooded the bar as drums echoed in the background.

"_**RAHHHHHHHH**__"_ Retsuko screamed, unleashing her death metal into the crowd.

_**"THIS IS THE LIMIT**_

_** I'VE HAD ENOUGH!**_

_** YOU WANT TO GRAB SOME ASS**_

_** BUT NOT WITH ME!**_

_** KNOW WHO YOU ARE**_

_** I'VE SEEN YOUR KIND!**_

_** THINK YOU'LL GET SOME ASS**_

_** BUT NOT WITH MINE!**_

_** IT IS THE LAST TIME**_

_** THAT I'LL SAY IT,**_

_** GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME**_

_** YOU PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**_**"**

The unassuming red panda roared into the microphone as she bared her clawed, her teeth becoming sharp fangs as she sang.

The crowd roared with cheers and applause as she handed the microphone back and stepped off the stage.

"Retsuko, everybody!" The DJ shouted as a second wave of cheers roared through the crowd.

"Damn girl, that was hot!" Said Itachi meeting her halfway to where they were when he dumped whiskey on her.

"Get away from me, you slob!" She demanded. Itachi suddenly grabbed her back and pulled her toward him. "Get your hands off me!"

"_Hey, asshole!_" They heard a voice from behind Itachi. The weasel looked behind to see who it was that was calling him; only to be greeted by a right hook to the face.

* * *

"Are you okay, Retsuko?" Asked Haida as Retsuko entered the apartment with him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" Said Retsuko, she was getting a little sleepy. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"It was worth it, he was a dick anyway." Said Haida pulling a melted ice pack off of his hand.

"Well, you did play pretty well!" She said.

"Not as good as your singing, what was that!" His eyes lit up recalling her singing at the bar.

"Surprise!" Retsuko joked, it felt good to be on stage singing, although she would have to be heavily drunk to do something like that again for a while.

"So… wait…." Haida paused as a locked away memory became revealed. "You _did_ belt out a death metal song at the company drinking party! I _knew_ it wasn't a fever dream!" Retsuko blushed.

"Well, promise not to tell anyone… I don't want anyone else to remember that." She said, wanting to make sure no one recalled what she said about Ton when she launched into her death metal smack down. "I like my job just a little too much for people to know I cursed out Ton in front of everyone."

"Count on me." He said.

"Thanks!" Said Retsuko. "Guess you should find a new band, huh?"

"Yeah, those guys weren't that good anyway." Haida tried to brush off his ex-bandmate, and by extension, his ex-friend. "Maybe you should sing in a band!"

"Oh, no! I couldn't!" Said Retsuko. "I just do karaoke now and then, that's all!"

"If you're as good at the karaoke bars like you were tonight, I want front row seats!" Said Haida enthusiastically, Retsuko blushed as she took off her shoes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Retsuko lay in bed, listening to Haida snoring and sleep-talking. Her thumb scrolled through a list of apartments. _Sangenjaya…_ she read the listing. It near where her old apartment was, the rent was reasonable, and about the same size as her old place. The panda's face lit up as she read through the listing. She pressed through the photographs. _Clean, can't see any bugs. Close to the train station._ Retsuko felt the light at the end of the tunnel was approaching when she pressed _Apply Now!_


End file.
